Creepie Creecher
Creepella "Creepie" Creecher is a goth girl who was raised by the Creecher family in Dweezwold Mansion. She is the main character of Growing Up Creepie. Biography Creepie's babyhood is mostly described in "Creepie Crawling". When she was an infant, she was found at the porch of Dweezewold Masion by the insects that lived there. Her foster Mother and her foster Father knew she'd have to leave to be with her fellow humans, so they prepared her by eventually enrolling her to Middlington Middle School. Once she was ready, Creepie went to the school for the first time and met Chris Alice, who happily greeted her and Budge. Mike Young Productions Profile "When Creepie skitters back into the warm, dark nest she calls home, she is greeted with open wings by her two adoptive parents, Caroleena, a praying mantis, and Vinnie, a vampire mosquito. Since Caroleena and Vinnie have an interspecies marriage, they can’t have natural children so, in addition to adopting Creepie, they’ve adopted dozens of other orphan bugs of every species. Creepie’s parents have raised her well – voracious Caroleena teaching her to go out into the world unafraid to gobble up everything life has to offer, and New Age Vinnie teaching Creepie to be nonjudgmental and love her fellow earth-residents. (“Hey, we were all larva, way back when.”) Creepie loves her bug family, but she’s iffy about human beings. She definitely doesn’t feel like one of them and still looks at them from a bug’s perspective: as giant two-legged slugs who only think they run the planet; insects were here for millions of years before them and will be here long after they’re gone. Creepie feels no malice towards humans, she just looks at them with a clinical, detached eye, much like a scientist looking at a bug under a microscope. She is curious about them and their ways, but not because she wants to emulate them. She just figures that since she’s forced to live amongst them, she might as well figure out the best way to deal with them. Because she hasn’t been socialized with humans, Creepie is oblivious to distinctions like race, class or money. Creepie treats everyone the same, from the most popular kid in school or the lowliest nerd. She’s not intimidated by anyone, and she’s not afraid to tell the truth – which she delivers with understated humor that’s not always appreciated, i.e., when she tastes Chris-Alice’s health muffins, “Hmm… Nice and dry, with a woody aftertaste. I know some termites who’d love to get the recipe.” She’s a girl of few words, but she chooses them well. While Creepie is ordinarily cool, aloof and low-key, she’ll leap into action to save a bug in trouble, and she’ll stick up for the underdog of any species. Creepie knows she doesn’t fit in, and she really doesn’t care. She’s totally comfortable with herself so, if other people can’t deal with her or think she’s a freak, that’s their problem. Think Napoleon Dynamite with pigtails, and without the llama. Creepie has no idea about what is appropriate human behavior. She doesn’t walk, so much as skitter, she breaks up food into tiny crumbs before she eats it, and she’ll perch on the back of a chair rather than sit on it. She roots for the monster insects in horror movies and boos the gun-toting humans trying to save the world. Since no one in Creepie’s family has a credit card (she’s never even been inside a store!) Creepie has developed her own sense of style. Her favorite colors are black, purple, and acid green. Creepie is REACTIVELY PROACTIVE. In other words, she’s “different” and she’s not going to push that on anybody else, but when other people try to force her to participate in their activities and/or conform, Creepie pushes back. She is always true to herself, doing things in her own unconventional buggy way and refuses to go the same vanilla route as everybody else, even if there are unexpected consequences for herself and everybody else. Creepie is well-prepared academically for school – she’s been taught by bookworms and has read her way through the vast library at Dweezwold mansion. She often impresses teachers with her knowledge of literature, though her take on what she reads is a bit off. (She thinks Kafka’s “Metamorphosis” was the first reality makeover show.) After the freedom of growing up in a “natural” environment, Creepie has a hard time dealing with the regimentation of school. Half the time she doesn’t know what the rules are and the other half of the time the rules don’t make any sense to her i.e. she doesn’t understand why she has to get up and go someplace else just because a bell rings, and when the hallway is crowded, she doesn’t see why she’s not allowed to crawl through the air vents to get to her next class." (Source:Mike Young Productions website) Physical appearance Creepie is a young middle school girl (Approximately 13 or 14 years old) with a goth sense of fashion and personality. She also has very pale skin and usually speaks in a low husky voice, though if excited or frightened, her voice goes higher in pitch. She usually wears a black dress with pink sleeves and tights (right arm left leg have black stripes), purple lipstick and eyeshadow with large shiny eyes with pink irises. Her hair is multi-colored, with blue, red, orange, pink, and yellow. The pigtails She wears are rather short and the left is radioactive yellow and the other is fuchsia. Both hair strands on that and right side of her head are baby blue, and her back hair from her forehead down are red and orange. Though in "Attack of the Wasp Zombies", she is seen for a second with black hair. Relationships Creepie has good relationship with her parents, Caroleena and Vinnie. She is mostly seen hanging out with Budge Bentley, Chris-Alice Hollyruller, Melanie, Carla, and sometimes Harry. The only people that knows that Creepie was raised by bugs are Budge and to a certain degree, Chris Alice. Besides her two main friends, Creepie is buds with a goth gang, Raven, Misery and Morpheus. She also has romantic feelings for Tarantula Boy, who was actually a boy named Skipper. Behavior and interests Creepie is shown to be kindhearted, caring and mild-mannered, but can also be shown as sarcastic and cynical especially around people she considers rude or obnoxious. Creepie loves her family. Creepie is afraid of clowns. Trivia Creepie's Middlington School ID number is: 24601 Gallery Poem Creepie: mommy, proud, strong, beautiful Mother See what you want-grab it Bite its beat off-snap in your powerful jaws Crunching limbs, torso Victim, helpless as its life drains Crunching, crunching, crunching Eyes glowing the hunger never satisfied. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Creecher Family Category:Middlington Middle School Category:Athena Karkanis